Hold Each Other
by BellaoftheBall91
Summary: Picks up at the bar scene where Kurt runs into Blaine and Dave, but what if Kurt had a boyfriend too. And not just any boyfriend but a boy from all of their past. Just something that I had running through my head.
1. Chapter 1

Hey just something I got an idea for while reading some of Fanfiction. Let me know what you think. Could be continued as a whole story or left as one off.

Kurt sighed as he looked at the time on his phone yet again. He was late; Kurt had been sitting here at the bar at Scandal's now for twenty minutes and his boyfriend still wasn't here. Their friends would be here any minute and they were supposed to have some time just the two of them before they arrived. He was seriously thinking of texting his boyfriend again to see where the hell he was. He had just picked up his phone and unlocked it when he heard a voice behind him.

"Kurt?" He heard a voice ask timidly.

Kurt turned around and froze is surprise. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked confused and guilty.

"Oh I am just here for a night out. You know relaxing." Blaine answered vaguely, eyes shifting back and forth. "Um are you here by yourself?"

"Well I am supposed to be meeting-"Kurt started to explain but was cut off by another voice.

"Blaine hey sweetie did you get me my beer?"

Kurt looked over and his jaw dropped at who was standing there. "David?" He asked incredulous.

David Kurofsky looked at Blaine clearly not sure what to do. "Hey Kurt," he said awkwardly.

Kurt just looked between the two of them. Blaine looked guilty and embarrassed. "I was going to tell you but you changed your number and it wasn't something that I could tell you over Facebook." Blaine said shifting in his seat a little.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times until he was able to create a sentence. "Oh so you two are like together? That's nice." Kurt replied.

"Well would you like to join us since you are here by yourself?" Blaine asked not sure really what to do but not wanting to leave his ex by himself in a bar.

"Actually as I was saying earlier I am waiting-"Kurt started but was once again cut off; this time with a different voice.

"Hey lover sorry I am late. But in all fairness it wasn't my fault your mom called as I was walking out the door and wouldn't let me go. She just kept asking how we were settling in." The man said as he came up and kissed Kurt on his cheek and nuzzling his neck not noticing their company. "But I promise that I will make it up to you later…Maybe we can try out the bathroom stales this time."

Blaine and Dave looked at the man in shock and confusion. Kurt blushed a lite red as he said, "Honey as much as I would like to continue this we have company." Kurt replied shrugging off his boyfriend's advances.

The man turned towards the other men and said, "Hello, sorry to interrupt. I am Kurt's boyfriend Se….Oh."

"Sebastian?" Dave and Blaine asked confused, shocked, and incredulous. Blaine started to look a little pale, "When did? How did? What are? What is happening?" He started to question obviously confused and not quite sure what to say.

Sebastian and Kurt looked at each other not sure where or how to start what was no doubt to be a very long and very awkward conversation. "Well it's kind of a long story," Kurt started to explain before he was once again cut off before he could explain.

"Where are my gays at? Auntie Tana is here and the party can start?" A voice yelled from the entrance of the club. And all four men turned to the group that was coming in the door.

Kurt and Sebastian shook their heads, but before anyone could say a word Sebastian found his arms full of his favorite blonde; who was leaning over and kissing Kurt on the lips as hello.

"Boo and Dolphin. Did you have fun on your pre group date date?" Brittany asked excitedly as she stayed wrapped around Sebastian.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with his bitch face in full force waiting for him to answer. "Well you know Britt that actually didn't happen." Sebastian told the girl but not taking his eyes off of Kurt. "I was running late because Carole called and wanted to talk. And you guys know I just can't say to her." He finished telling Brittany as he looked over to her.

Brittany looked sad and understanding, "Yeah she has you whipped just like Kurt, Santana, and I do."

"I am NOT whipped by you guys." Sebastian said outraged, looking at the group. The group of friends all looked at each other before busting out laughing.

"Sebastian I love you but you would do anything that I asked. And it might not be as serious but Santana, Brittany, and Carole are the same. You do anything to make them not mad at you." Kurt informed his boyfriend.

Brittany suddenly looked like she remembered something really important, "Oh Kurt are you still doing it because I brought it with me just like you told me and the song is coming on next," she leaned over and whispered.

Kurt looked over to make sure no one could hear what she was saying, and catching Blaine's eyes. "Maybe tonight isn't right after all," Kurt told her sadly.

Brittany whipped her head back shocked, "No Kurt it's perfect you have to do it," she yelled loudly causing everyone to look at the two.

"Brittany…"Kurt started but saw the look in his best friend's eyes, "fine." He took a deep breath then turned to face his amused boyfriend.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked.

"Bas can I talk to you over there for a minute?" Kurt asked nodding to an empty space a little ways from the group.

"Sure." The two walked over everyone, but Brittany looking at the confused but went ahead and started to order drinks.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Sebastian looked at his obviously nervous boyfriend concerned.

"Wait, wait and listen." Kurt told him as music started to play over the dancefloor. "Do you what song this is?"

Sebastian just smiled confusedly, "Of course it's 'Hold Each Other'." Then his smile got gentler. "It's our song."

"Yeah. This is the song that you sang on our first date. This is the song that was playing when we first kissed, and when you said you loved me." Kurt said looking up at Sebastian through his eyelashes. "And..," he continued as he got down on one knee in front his boyfriend, "this is the only song I could ever imagine to be playing when I asked you the most important question I will ever ask. Sebastian Timothy Smyth you are the love of my life. The only man I can ever see myself with in fifty years. Will you marry me?"

Sebastian had had tears running down his face since the moment Kurt started talking. He couldn't find any words as he looked over to their friends who were all just smiling like crazy and nodding their heads yes. He turned to look back down at Kurt and smirked, "If you think you handle me for the rest of your life, you bet your ass I'll marry you."

Kurt just laughed as he jumped up and hugged his boyfriend. _'No his FIANCE!'_ he corrected in his mind as Sebastian dipped him back and kissed him like crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2; tell me what you think about it. This chapter includes how Sebastian came back into Kurt's life.

Chapter 2

"Hey Ladies! What exactly is going over?" Santana asked the couple who were continuing to kiss, as she walked over to the two with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

The boys broke apart both smiling like crazy as they turned to their friends. Sebastian started to rock back and forth on his feet as he smiled innocently, "Well...," he dragged out knowing it would annoy his best friend. "Kurt just wanted to ask me something, no big deal." Sebastian finished shrugging as if nothing was up.

Santana just raised her eyebrow again and gave him a 'yeah right bitch' look. "Sure, and I am marrying a man. Now girls tell auntie Tana the truth or I will beat the crap out of you."

"Santana violence will not be necessary. I asked Bas to marry me, and he said yes." Kurt replied smiling the entire time.

"YAY! My Boo and my Dolphin are going to get married. Does that mean that you guys are going to have gay babies soon?" Brittany asked looking at them with wide eyes. When they just stared back at her, her faced showed her worry that she had something wrong. Turning back to group of five behind her she asked concerned, "That's right? You know first comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes Kurtbastian with a baby carriage. That's what you taught me San."

All eyes turned to look at the far too innocently looking Latina. "What?" she asked; "Brittany was bored one day and so I thought her that song. Besides we all know that Lady and the tramp will be great gay daddies one day." The girl defended herself looking uncomfortable with the attention from the others. Her friends could see that she did not want to discuss it further so they went on to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

A few feet away from the happy group the couple stood both confused and not sure what to make of what had just happened.

"Wait, wait, wait a second. Are you telling me that not only are the two of _you_ dating, but now you're _engaged._ When the hell did this all happen?" Blaine asked his ex, confused and angry.

"Uh Bas and I have been dating for about a year in half." Kurt said awkwardly looking around at the group around him.

"When exactly did you start to date? A year and half. We've broke up less than two years ago." Blaine retorted with anger in his eyes.

"It's kind of a long story." Sebastian answered looking over at Kurt unsure of how much he wanted to reveal to Blaine.

"Its fine Bas, we have nothing to hide. So…" Kurt started to explain.

~K&S~

One year and nine months earlier.

"For the last time Santana! I am not going to be a part of some barbaric date auction. I mean Blaine and I have only been broken up for like three months." Kurt whined again walking into the apartment that he shared with her.

"Come on Kurt. The other guy just got the flu and I promised my boss that I would have a hot young gay man to replace him. You have to. Plus you owe me; remember when I had to the sad karaoke bar when you got drunk after Blaine moved back to Ohio. Three hours of pitchy show tunes; THREE. You said you owed me, this is that." Santana argued back as she followed Kurt into his bedroom, "And besides its for my work, you know the charity that helps with LGBTQ youth. I thought that was something that you cared about, but if I'm wrong." She sing-songed as she smiled at him.

Kurt just fell back on his back as he stared at the roof of his room asking the world to swallow him whole. "I swear Santana; you know if I wasn't a bleeding heart I would fall for something like right?" He asked as he sat back up and looked at her. She just smiled at him; "Fine but I swear to Gaga that if I end up with some 50 year old man who gets handy you will not live to see another day."

"EEEEE! Thank you thank you thank you Kurt." Santana screeched as she tackled him with a hug. "If I can pull off this event and bring in a lot of money my boss swore I would get that promotion. Seriously thanks." She got up off the bed and quickly left the room texting away on her phone.

A few days later found Kurt in a room with about 25 other men and women who were all being auctioned off on different dates. Kurt paced nervously up and down the room wracked with panic. "I can't do this, I can't do this. Why the hell did I agree to this?"

"You agreed because you love me, you love helping people, and deep down you know you need to start to move on from the train wreck that was the relationship that you had with Blaine." Santana answered his mumbling leaning against the door frame. "So do you want to hear the good news or bad news first?" She asked walking over to him.

"Oh there's good news, I thought it was all bad."

She chose to overlook his attitude, "So good news, based on the bios that we passed out you are the most talked about person on the block tonight. Bad news is that you are the last one, so you are going to have to wait like two hours before you go out there and get this over with. "

"TWO HOURS?! What do you suggest that I do for the next two hours?" He hissed waving his hands around.

"First of all get a drink and calm the fuck down. Second you can help me figure out how to do this." Santana said handing him a ring box. Kurt grabbed the box completely shocked at what she was handing him. He slowly opened the lid and breathed a sigh when saw what was inside.

"A key?" He asked confused, "What is this?"

"Well me and Brit have been back together for like four months and I thought it was time that we took it to the next level. And since you are my roommate I figured you should have a say. And if you say no I totally understand." She said in a rush, unsure of what to make of his silence. "But Kurt if you aren't totally cool with this I can wait. I mean it's _**our**_ apartment any changes has to be ok with both of us."

"Santana it is fine. You two are so meant to be." Kurt smiled and hugged her to him. He went to say more but before he could a voice could be heard over head.

"Ladies and gentlemen please make your way to your seats and we will start the charity date auction." Santana stood and started to make her way out the door, "That's my cue to head up on stage. Remember I love you, breathe, and you will def go for the most money. Bye Diva."

"First up on the block…" Kurt zoned out as Santana's voice started to introduce the first date.

A little over two hours late Kurt heard her voice start to introduce him. "And last but not least we have Kurt Hummel. Mr. Hummel is in last year at NYADA. He works at and has many starring roles in NYADA's shows. When he is not at school or work he volunteers at a senior home and with the Trevor Project He loves to sing, read, walk in Central Park, and design clothes in his spare time. Now let's all put our hands together for the fabulous Kurt Hummel." Santana's speech ended and Kurt found himself forced through the curtain onto the stage and blinded by lights. He gave a little wave to the crowd as he heard men and women alike cheer.

"We will start the bids at $200."

"$200." A voice yelled over the noise.

"$250." Another countered.

"$300."

"$400."

"$500."

"$750."

No one could tell where all the voices were coming from as they all yelled over each other in a frenzy of bids. Kurt just stood there shocked at all the bids that were being placed for him. The voice continued until one called out loudly.

"$5,000."

Everyone was shocked by the bid as it was the highest bid by over $3,000. It even took Santana a minute to remember that she was the auctioneer and was supposed to be talking. "Yes well yes. The bid is $5,000. Anyone other bids? Going once. Going twice. Sold to paddle 144 for $5,000."

Kurt just stood there shocked at the fact that someone would pay $5,000 just to go out with him.

"Again we would like to thank each and every one of you that came out in support of such a great cause. And remember that if you were one of the luck winners you can go over to the tables set up on the left and make you payment and officially meet your wonderful dates." Santana closed the event as everyone started to get up from their chairs. She then turned and ran back through the curtains grabbing Kurt up in a big hug.

"I told you, you would be the big winner." She screamed in his ear.

"Santana its charity not a contest. And beside I'm a little uneasy about someone who would shell out $5,000 just from looking at me." Kurt said shaking his head. Santana chose to ignore her friend as she grabbed his hand and pulled him from backstage to go and meet the man that apparently really wanted to get a date with Kurt.

"Come on you never know this could end up being the guy of your dreams."

Kurt scoffed, "More like an old lonely gay man who thinks I am looking for a daddy."

A familiar voice spoke from behind him answered him, "Well I'm a year younger than you so not old. I know you would never have a daddy fetish because your father was actually around and cares. But you are right I am gay and I get lonely some times."

Both Kurt and Santana's backs stiffened as they slowly turned around and came face to face with none other than Sebastian Smyth.

Sebastian smirked at the pair, "So Princess you ready for the best date of your life?"


End file.
